In the related art, a substrate processing apparatus for executing a predetermined processing on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer has been used in a semiconductor manufacturing process. The substrate processing apparatus operates according to a large number of set values (e.g., recipes and apparatus parameters) input by a user or the like. Therefore, when a user or the like inputs incorrect set values, a processing that is not intended by the user or the like is executed, and for example, product failures may occur.
As an apparatus that prevents such an unintended processing from being executed, there is known a substrate processing apparatus which includes an input prohibiting device configured to prohibit setting of an input value equal to or less than a lower limit set value in a predetermined step among a plurality of steps (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-165729).